Before the Prophecy: Moon
by Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty
Summary: Life of Flickeringstar, leader before Bluestat Young Flickeringpaw is desperate to prove what a great warrior he can be. But strange whisperes surround him, and he begins to think that he may be more then just the average apprentice. A four book series.


The First Prophecy:

Moon

**These are the ThunderClan Allegianes. Other Clans will be later.. oh, and the prologue is in the chapter. Don't own warriors.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Runningstar**- black and white dappled tom

**Deputy:**** Midnightmoon**- dark blue-black she-cat

(**apprentice**, **Ebonypaw**)

**Medicine Cat:**** Rainstorm**- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Warriors**

(in order of seniority)

**Stampingfoot**- heavyset brown tom

**(apprentice, Shallowpaw)**

**Goldenspots-** dappled golden tom, amber eyes

**Gingerears-** ginger she-cat, white spoltches

**(apprentice, Rosepaw)**

**Waterlily-** brindle colored she-cat

**Cougarclaw**- gray tom

**(apprentice, Wadingpaw)**

**Frostfang**- white tom, green eyes

**(apprentice, Tawnypaw)**

**Shadestepper- **dark, stormy gray tom

(**apprentice**, **Flickeringpaw**)

**Ferntail- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Pounceleg**- longlegged tabby tom

**(apprentice, Eveningpaw)**

**Littleriver-** small blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

(in order of senority)

**Ebonypaw:** pretty black she-cat

**Shallowpaw:** gray she-cat, green eyes

**Rosepaw: **red tortoisesheel she-cat

**Wadingpaw: **stormy gray tom

**Tawnypaw: **tawny colored tom tom

**Flickeringpaw: **ginger tom, one white paw

**Eveningpaw: **ember colored she-cat

**Queens:**

**Raventail-** black she-cat

**Nighteyes- **black she-cat, bright green eyes

**Elders:**

**Smokeyleaf**- cinder colored tom

**Amberfur**- ginger she-cat

**Olivebranch**- hazel she-cat

_Prologue_

_The longest, coldest leafbare that anyone_ could remember was coming to a close. But still, fluffy white flakes of snow fell upon the silent, moonlit camp. A single cat stood in the center of the camp, only moving occasionly to shake snow from his dappled pelt.

His gaze fixed around to the gorse entrace to the camp, which was frosted to an icy like apperance. Outside the camp, barely distuquisable from the snow, were two fresh mounds of dirt. The tom bent his head as he thought of the brave warriors who had been claimed by blackcough.

_How many more? _the tom thought grimly. _How many more of us will perish before newleaf comes, if it ever comes?_

Even now, he could here the medicine cat working tirelessly in her den, desperate in her attempt to save a litter of kits who had been infected by the deadly disease.

His gaze drifted to the Silverpelt, where his warrior ancestors had always guided him. But they had been silent in the long moons of leaf-bare, and for just a moment, the tom doubted their existance.

_Please. _he begged. _Show us that there is hope. _

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a movment at his left attracted his attention. A small section of the gorse barrier of camp came a light. The camp was on fire!

He was about to yowl for his Clanmates to abandon their camp, when it struck him. It was _snowing_. It was _leafbare. _How had the forest come ablaze? Was this a sign from StarClan?

The fire flickered in the moonlight, and soon it began to encircle the entire camp. He watched in amazement as the snow suddently stopped, though he could see that it was still falling thickly outside the ring of fire. This flickering fire was proctecting the Clan!

As quickly as the sign came, it was extinguised, as though it had been cut short. Was it a trick of the moonlight, or did the tom see a figure heading towards the Silverpelt, its form made of smoke?

A flickering fire protecting the Clan...

All the Clan fear fire. How could a fire suddently be their savior?

His thoughts were temporarily susbsided as he heard one the kits in the medicine cat's den cry out. The leader tried to remember the diseased kits names.. There was a Snowkit, the fluffy white one. And the tabby was... Hazelkit. Then there was that dark ginger tom that always got into mischeif, his pelt was the color of the embers of a fire.. Flickeringkit!

Flickeringkit! A flickering fire!

As the thought crossed his mind, the tom shook his head. How could the survival of his Clan lie on the shoulders of a currently dying kit that was not even an apprentice?

The ferns around the medicine cat's den trembled, soon revealing the body of a slim silver tabby she-cat. She did not seem suprised to see the tom in the clearing, and she made her way over to him.

"How are the kits doing, Rainstorm?" he asked.

Rainstorm, the medicine cat, looked grim. "I am sorry, Runningstar." she dipped her head. "Only one still lives. The others now hunt with StarClan."

The tom, named Runningstar, felt his blood turn to ice. How could their Clan's future die? The thought made him shiver.

"Which..." he studdered, then calmed himself down. "Which one is still alive?"

"Flickeringkit." Rainstorm said, curiousity stabbing in her voice.

Runningstar releashed a sigh of relief. Rainstorm heard it.

"Whats so special about Flickeringkit?" she asked.

Runningstar quickly told her about his sign from StarClan. The medicine cat did not intervene, and was silent for a long moment after he had finished.

"What's to be done?" Rainstorm asked.

Runningstar cocked his head to one side.

"What should happen to Flickeringkit!" Rainstorm said impatiently, lasing her tail sharply.

The ThunderClan leader let out a sigh. "His father, Shadestepper, will be his mentor." he decided.

Rainstorm looked startled. "Why? Shadestepper is a fine warrior- one of the finest- but he is young. What can he do to teach the kit of greatness?"

Runningstar blinked at the she-cat. "We cannot treat him like he is special. We have to treat him like any other apprentice." Rainstorm growled low, but he ignored her. "His parents will be grieving for Snowkit and Hazelkit- we shouldn't worry them with prophecies."

Something was worrying the medicine cat. "You said the fire was extinguies, and cut short.." she murmured.

Runningstar nodded.

She was silent. "Flickeringkit will die young." she whispered at length.

"Then... our Clan is doomed?" Runningstar choked. had StarClan prophecised the fall of ThunderClan?

"There are no answers." Rainstorm said quietly.

"StarClan will watch him." Runningstar said firmly.

Rainstorm nodded. "Let's go check on Flickeringkit."

The two cats darted over to the ferns, where a dark ginger kit was cuddled in a mossy nest. It's pelt was rugged, and he looked weak. At first, Runningstar thought that StarClan must have been wrong. But then, he saw his deep eyes, one blue, the other green, open up, and they gleamed like fire.

_A flickering fire. _

Runningstar thought over StarClan's message as he gazed at the kit before him.

_StarClan has spoken. May they give you the strength to endure what they have instore for you, Flickeringkit._

**What did you think??? I'd love for you to review! Constructive Critisisim is welcome, as always. The next chapter should be up soon, if you review of course!**

**PS The Allegiances are what the Clan is at the beginning of Chapter one, which is already written. So review, and It'll be up soon!  
**

**Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty. **


End file.
